Brand New Directions
by plimzwibble
Summary: Okay so this is going to be a submit your own character, the first 12 will be the new New Directions and others will be other characters! Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfiction readers

Gleeksupport and I have decided to try and do one of the submit your own character stories. All you have to do if you want to make a character and have a story written about them is either answer these questions in a comment or PM me. Then we will write up the scene including your character and of course give you credit.

Here are the questions:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Appearance:

Personality:

Style:

Friends:

Enemies:

Love interests:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Song (if any) for them to sing:

Style of music they perform:

Play instrument?

Dancer?

People wanted in the Glee Club, when they are introduced:


	2. Prologue: Introductions

Hello everyone, I know it has taken me a long time to get this up but I was trying really hard to familiarize myself with the characters. Also I know that this chapter may be a little boring but I am using it to introduce the characters. Also I have to give credit to the creators of the characters in this chapter, I haven't introduced everyone yet but these are the majority of them.

JR- me =)

Dean and Madeline Pennington- MrJamo

Jackie Lewis and Kevin Paccio- klisses galore

Blake Michael Jacobson- only-one-of-my-kind-7

Harmony Mikals-IWhisperIntoNothingness

Blaire Elizabeth Banks- Gleeksupport

Emily Delaney- rainthenrainbows

Aidan Dempsey- Prooooobie

Isabella Lopez-WhatHurtsMeMost

Alexi Locke and Tyson Overcast- G6-flying.

Please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Will walked into the choir room, it was late September 2013. School had been back in session for almost a month now and he was walking into about the eighth glee club rehearsal. There were 16 members in total. Only one of them had been a member of the 2011-2012 National winning team, and that was Rory Flannigan, he was the only one left. Everyone else that had been in the New Directions had graduated and moved on with their lives, though they still came and visited Will and emailed him and called every once and a while. While Will missed them and knew that they would always be the ones he considered family he was glad that he could now have a fresh start with <em>15 <em>new members, that was amazing to Will.

He looked out at the group of kids who were sitting in the choir room. There seemed to be just about everyone, just like before. There were jocks, cheerios, nerds, and everyone in between. He was proud that they had all come to the New Directions even though they knew that they would be targets. They had already seemed to have formed a bond, some more than others but they were already seeming to act like a family.

In the back row were the two Cheerios of the New Directions, one was female the other was a male. The female has raven black hair, dark tanned skin, brown eyes and wears her hair in the standard Cheerio ponytail. Her name was Isabella Lopez, the younger sister of one Santana Lopez, she was almost the exact same person as her sister, though she was not nearly as rude. Next to her in a male Cheerios uniform like the one that Kurt Hummel had worn briefly worn during his sophomore year. His name was Tyson Overcast, he had short blonde hair that looked like he spent a lot of time on it. He had striking emerald green eyes and was out and proud. He and Isabella were best friends.

Next to Isabella sat Rory who was talking with his two new best friends, Aidan Dempsey and James Riley (JR) O'Connor. Aidan was tall and a little bit muscular. He had dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. He wore a black fedora on his head and had a pair of light blue jeans and a red plaid shirt on with a pair of plain black converse. Next to Aidan was JR, he had red hair that stuck up in weird ways but some how managed to look cool. He had very pale skin and ice blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt that had red letters spelling out, "Weasley is our King!" and green low top converse.

In the middle row the other four boys in the New Directions sat together talking amongst themselves. The first was Dean Pennington. Dean was extremely tall, 6'3", he had blue eyes and short brown hair and had the build of a jock. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white polo shirt and some of the girls in the room were literally drooling over him. Next to him was the youngest member of the New Directions, freshman Blake Michael Jacobson. Blake was short, he was only 5'2" and he looked odd sitting next to Dean. He had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. His leg was shaking up and down and he appeared as if he were having a hard time sitting still. He wore jeans and a blue T-shirt that read, "Instant Human, just add coffee." Next to him was Kevin Paccio, he was average height, his skin was tanned but not as dark as Isabella's. He had cute face and curly black hair with beautiful blue eyes. He wore jeans and a letterman jacket. Next to him was the last male member of the New Directions, Alexi Locke. Alexi had olive toned Mediterranean skin and black hair that was cropped and cute. He was tall and had dark eyes. He wore a pair of khaki shorts and Titans Lacrosse shirt, that read captain on the back.

Next to Kevin was Jackie Lewis, she and Kevin had become fast friends, though it was an interesting couple. Jackie was tall with green eyes, her hair was short and dyed pink, she reminded Will of Quinn Fabray during her punk phase and her clothes reminded him of Tina's during the beginning of the Glee Club. Next to Jackie was Dean's twin sister Madeline Pennington. She greatly resembled her brother and also looked kind of like Selena Gomez. She wore clothes similar to Jackie's and they had also become fast friends.

In the front row were the last three members of the New Directions, three more girls. The first was Harmony Mikals, she was short and skinny. She had dark brown hair that was wavy and went to her shoulders. Glasses covered her blue eyes and her skin was pale and freckled. Next to her was Blaire Elizabeth Banks, Blaire was short, standing at only five feet. She had long dark brown curly hair and pale skin, she was really skinny, but not sickly skinny. She was wearing a pale pink dress with white sandals. Next to her was her best friend, Emily Delaney. Emily was olive skinned, like Alexi, she had brown eyes and straight dark brown hair that she had curled on the ends. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants with a tank top and sweatshirt since she had just come from track practice.

And those were the new, New Directions. Mr. Schue walked to the white board and wrote the word Sectionals, which were coming up soon and they had to start thinking about what songs they would be singing. He had decided to push the kids in to singing more and make them sing songs that they think they should sing at Sectionals and whoever won would get to sing at Sectionals. He even had a few people coming into to judge them.

"Okay guys, listen up. We have Sectionals coming up soon and we need to start figuring out our set list. So I have decided to do something different this year. I am going to have you all pick a song to sing either alone, with a group or as a duet. It is going to be a competition and the winner will be singing the winning song at Sectionals. I even have some friends coming into to judge you guys!" He said. They all seemed to like the idea and began breaking into small groups or pulling out their Ipods.

Will was extremely excited, he hadn't really gotten the chance to evaluate everyone's voices yet. This had seemed like the perfect opportunity to get them to break out of their shells and at the same time invite some old friends back to give the first timers some helpful advice, it was looking like it was going to be a good year.


	3. Comptetion Day 1 Part 1

Will walked into the choir room, it was still to early for rehearsal but he saw some familiar faces so he strode in. His three guest judges for the competition had arrived. He was excited, no ecstatic, to see them, he laughed because they were sitting in their old seats. They looked up as he entered the room and all of them smiled up at him.

"I'm glad that you guys could make it!" Will said happily.

"I see you still have your vest addiction, I guess you never entered the 12 step program I recommended." Santana said snarkily.

"I missed you too Santana, where is Brittany?" Will asked with a laugh, she hadn't changed at all.

"New York, she and boy Chang have a dance studio there." she said.

"Thats great, you all ended up together in New York!" Will said.

"Ya, well except for Quinn..." Blaine said. "And Puck and Sam are at Fort Hamilton, but they're still in the city."

"Blaine, Kurt and I are still singing away happily at the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts." Rachel said.

"Do you always talk like that, Hobbit?" Santana said, and Blaine coughed to conceal a laugh.

"Yes, and you should know by now, you have known me for how many years?"

"Too many."

"Alright guys, lets not get into any arguments please, the kids will be here very soon." Will said though he couldn't help but laugh at how much it seemed like they were back in the New Directions, they were sitting in their old seats and everything. "Santana, does your sister know you are coming in today?"

"Nope!" Santana answered with a smile and a laugh.

"Nice," Rachel and Blaine laughed with her. The bell rang signifying the end of the day.

"Why don't you three go wait in my office while the kids come in and then I'll introduce you to them." Will said, the three nodded and sauntered off to the adjoining office.

Will walked to the front of the classroom and waited for the kids, the first person to enter the room was Brad. After him JR, Aidan, and Rory walked in laughing at some joke that one of them had just told. Will was glad Rory had been able to make new friends so quickly. After them Isabella and Tyson walked in, both in their signature Cheerios uniforms, Mr. Schue was secretly excited to see Isabella's reaction when Santana walked in. Blake and Harmony walked in together closely followed by Kevin and Jackie. Dean and Alexi walked in together talking animatedly about something. The last to walk in were Madeline, Blaire and Emily. Once everyone had sat down and quieted down they looked up at Mr. Schue expectantly, they were all excited for the competition.

"Hey guys! I hope you all picked some good songs, because I have three of the original New Directions to judge you today." Will said, Rory looked the most excited out of the whole group.

"Who are they?" Rory said excitedly.

"Come on out guys!" Will called to his office, as the three walked out Rory's face illuminated, while Isabella's turned to a scowl. Rory ran forward and hugged his friends, who he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Santana ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Isabella called to her sister in the front of the room. (Santana, what are you doing here?)

"Sorpresa, me estoy juzgando a la competencia. Espero que tomó una buena canción!" Santana said to her sister with a laugh, Isabella glared back at her. (Surprise, I'm judging the competition. I hope you picked a good song!)

"Okay, well for those of you -Rory sit down!- who don't know these three, they are three of the original members of the New Directions, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, and Blaine Anderson. They, along with all the rest of the original New Directions, are living in New York City. These three were in town with a few others and agreed to come and judge for me." Will said, the kids started to buzz excitedly, Mr. Schue and Rory always talked about the original New Directions and they were glad to finally meet a few.

"Hi guys." Blaine said. Rachel and Santana echoed his greetings. The group of kids sounded more enthusiastic then the judges with their greetings.

"Okay, we don't have enough time to get all you guys in today, and you are all doing solos right? Good so we will do 7 today and 7 tomorrow. Sound good?" Will asked, they all nodded. "Okay when you go you will tell them your name, and the song and artist okay?"

"Okay so who is first?" Santana asked from one of the three stools that had been placed near Brad at the piano.

"Well I have a list, and they are doing the full length song so it will take some time and I want each of you to give them some feedback." He told his former students. They all nodded in conformation. "Okay, first up we have Mr. Rory Flannigan." Rory stood up and walked up to the microphone.

"Hello, I am as you know Rory Flannigan and I will be singing Beyond the Sea by Charles Trenet."

"Somewhere beyond the sea

Somewhere waitin' for me

My lover stands on golden sand

And watches the ships that go sailin'

Somewhere beyond the sea

She's there watchin' for me

If I could fly like birds on high

Then straight to her arms I'd go sailin'

It's far beyond the star

It's near beyond the moon

I know beyond a doubt

My heart will lead me there soon

We'll meet beyond the shore

We'll kiss just as before

Happy we'll be, beyond the sea

And never again I'll go sailin'

I know beyond a doubt,

My heart will lead me there soon

We'll meet, I know we'll meet

Beyond the shore

We'll kiss just as before

Happy we'll be, beyond the sea

And never again I'll go sailin'

(No more sailin')

(So long sailin')

(Byebye sailin') " Rory's smooth deep voice filled the room as he sang the words and danced around with the microphone.

"Wow Rory, I don't think I have ever heard you sound that good before." Santana said honestly and Rory's eyebrows shot up as if he were waiting for more but that was all.

"That was really good, I like that song a lot, good job man." Blaine said with a smile.

"Really, really good! I'm glad you seem to have gotten more confident!" Rachel said.

"Well done! Okay next up Isabella Lopez." Will said, Santana smirked and Isabella groaned.

"Buena suerte hermanita!" Santana called.


End file.
